Thoughts between a mercenary and a golem
by Sonic-Addict
Summary: Random events that happen that you didnt now about.
1. Chapter 1

So I was looking through some of the other topics in the game genre, and I noticed Diablo. Oh how I love that game.

Here is a short fic about a mercenary you hire from act2 and a fire golem having a little chat about life.

Thoughts between a mercenary and a golem

"Ok you guys I'm just going to grab some health potions and repair some of my armour. I'll be back in a few minutes don't go no where!" The necromancer left his mercenary and fire golem near the stash in act 5.

The mercenary looked at the fire golem, "So uhhh … how are you?" (omg, I'm talking to a fire golem how bored am I?) The fire golem looked back at the mercenary. "I'm ok …" The mercenary couldn't believe what he was hearing the golem was actually talking! "My master doesn't let me talk much …"

"Well you are talking now?"

"Yes, but he likes to torture me. When I'm fighting the un-dead and other enemies he always sends me in first as cannon fodder, he doesn't care about me!"

"Dude I totally hear you, usually he sends me in to die first, I remember the good old days when me and my mercenary friends were training one day and we signed up to be act 2 guards. Heroes would come along and hire us and we thought it was pretty cool but they ALWAYS, and I mean always, sent us in first."

"I feel a bond here."

The mercenary put his hand around the golem's shoulder.

"OW!"

"Yeah watch out I'm hot." The golem joked, "Dam here comes my master."

"Ok I'm back you guys, let's go kick baal's butt again." The golem sighed, as he new he would get killed again, and again, and again.

-----------------------------------

Hope you liked it, if you want sequel, just say the word and I'll add a lot more this was just a 10 minute thing.


	2. Charsi in love

Ok, here's a sequel :)

Chapter 2 - Charsi is love ...

A familiar Mercenary is waiting near the stash in Act1, for his necromancer master to come back from the Blood Moor.

"Dam I'm bored, why did he have to leave me here." He looked over at charsi, who was also staring at him, she noticed he looked back at her so she quickly focused her attention on the floor. The mercenary walked over to charsi, "Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me." He said looking deeply into her eyes. "I ummm, was! Looking at your awsome pike it really is a nice pike."

"What? This piece of junk, I found it off some imp in the cold plains."

The mercenary didn't waste anytime in putting his arms on her shoulder's to kiss her.

"Wait --- I ---"

Then the necromancer came running into town. "ARGHHH, stupid druid!" The mercenary quickly retreated from Charsi. "Hey, what's up?" the merc asked.

"That stupid druid turned into a wolf and started running off with my skeletons bones! That's the last time I party up with him." Charsi held her hand over her mouth trying to not to laugh.

"Charsi do I still have my imbue?" The necromancer asked.

"Ummm yeah."

"Ok, here, imbue this for me will ya?" Charsi took the weapon and did a random imbue. "Here you go."

The necromancer took the weapon and examined it. "What? This imbue sucks! I want a redue!"

"Nope, sorry, it's a one time deal."

"Ah screw it then, I'll kick the druid's ass with this weapon." The necromancer stormed out of town.

"So uhh where were we?" The merc said as he put his arms around charsi's waist. "We should defiantly spend the night together."

"Well ..." Charsi looked behind her, "My place isn't the best place to stay."

The merc laughed. "Yeah it does kind of suck. But that's cool, you can come to my place in lut gohlien, its brilliant! It has a palace and everything."

But before he could say anything else the necro came back. "HAHA I owned that basterd, come on let's go kick baals ass again and see if I can get a decent wand." the necro walked towards the waypoint.

"Good bye, I guess I won't be seeing you again."

"What do you mean charsi?" The merc asked

"You're going to die at baal arnt you."

The merc face went blank. "Well, I ... here's my mobile number if I make it out alive, the merc scrambled through his pockets for a piece of paper but the necro grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the Way point. "Silly merc hurry up."

("Good bye my love ...")

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well it was ok ... If anymore silly thoughts pop up, I'll be sure to add it, keep an eye out :)

Sonic-Addict, out ...


End file.
